Mission 15
An artifact hunt in the souther ice cap of Kano. We have no idea what it is, so you'll be going in fairly blind. No restrictions on participation. Links Team * Dubley * Magilla * Xan * Michael * Stacy * Jobasio * Vincent * Jason Caldwell * Mesk * Denzel Summary This was supposed to be so simple. Go to the arctic, dig up a crashed transport, bring back some goodies. But it wouldn't be ARM if the shit didn't hit the fan regardless of circumstance. It all started so smoothly. They got to the site, observed the weather, and then Stacy dug a hole... with his HEP. Right under the entire team, dropping half the team into the bowels of the ship. The MKIII users of the team saved most of the ones falling, but let Stacy take his licks and hit the ground, which essentially shattered his robot body. Still alive enough to yell about it, though. While the rest of the team starts trying (and failing) to open boxes, Stacy gets an idea. Since his body is done for, lets pop open his braincase and feed it to the resident amorph Xan and have him make a new body! This goes surprisingly well... until Xan actually touches Stacy's brain.... I. Hear. A. Sound. T͚̥̞̱̣͓h̖̹͓e̻̘̬̹̥͚ ̷͎r̲̺̱̞̱e̗͕̻s̴̪̻̙̱͙ͅt̬̫̣̳̬ ̙̣̟̗̪o҉̖̘̲͍ͅf̧̰͉̖̰̗̖ ̵͎t͙h̝̥̥͟i̟͘s̬̩͕͇ ̯̹̞̦p҉o͕̮̩̹͇̲s̛͖̤t̰͈̯̘̱́ ͔̭̥͍̯̝͠w҉̘̬͙̪il͚̪l͈ ̖̞̟̦̫̗̪b̷̹̳̮e̶̥͎ ̝̲͈̯w̧͇̻͇̖̗̪̠r̲i̗̬̟͍̲ͅț͓̟̪̜͍t̜̺̳̬̫̝͉͢e̸̟͕̙̼̞̹̺n҉͍̦͕̯̰͓̹ ̥͖̝͕̼l͏̩̥i̷̗̱͎̠k̳͎̦̺̙͕̰e͖̳͇̙̕ ̗̗̫̞͎̩̘͜t͈̪͢h̵͕̱̮̦̪ͅi̩͙̜̯̩͞s͝. ̞̲͕͙B͉̭̻̗͕e͇̞͎͚c̼̹̣͉a̸̟̖̘͍̫ͅu̜͔s̠͍̦͍̫ȩ ̲̮͔̳̮̫͢ͅS͖̝̲͈̣͟T̰̞͙ͅA̮̤N̟͍̕.͢ ̶̜̤̬͔͚̳A̡̬̰̻̼̩ͅt̺͙͚͖̙̗͡ ͚̗͎̫̳͝t̜ẖ͝ị̸s̷͍̳̞̲ ̲̩̞̪͚p͏o̩̗̱̙͜i͈̩̲̞̭n̢͉̼͚t̴͈,̝͈͍̹̥͎̟͠ ̣̱̥̖̟͇s̥̭͔ơ̹͍͈̺͈m͎͈̯̖̪e̷̯̞͎̝̼̙t͕̙̖̟͈̩̰h̻̞͖̦͚̗̼͠į̹̲̠͕͓̜n̨̻g̵ ̧̲̟͖̻͍wͅent̰̙̲͇͜ ț̩͕̦̹̕e̼̬̼̣̗͉r̘̬̻r̨̠̮̯͖̗i͚̟ͅb̢̼̱̻̜͖̞͔l͕y̶̰͙̘ ̰w̟̟̖̱̗r̪o҉n͇̩͠g͉̠͈͎̪.̢͙̗̪̩̜̩ͅ ̙̰̻͈͇̜W̹̟̲͖͍̱̮͝e̺̘͚̱͙ ̫̘͖̭̻͖w̻̹͇i͏l̦̫̣͕̠̹l͉̥̻̫̗ ̛͎̻̯͈̤l͓̼͚i̳k͎̟͙e͉͔̝l̗̻̮̩̬y͖͉̣͇͕͞ͅ ͔̭̗̺̞͠ͅn͉͔̬̤̼͡e̷̼͚̯v̠͓̻͇̩̜͢e͇̙̱̫͘r̵̦̞̣͈̣̰͚ k͚̖͎n͡o̤̰̱͉w̸̭͚̺͍͈͖̟ ̩̯̣e̛̯̹͚̬x̵á̪̰̰̰̮̲̺c̭̩t͔̞̯̺̺l̡̯͕͕̹̫y̖͕ ̨̲̻͓̤̼̺͖w͎̝͖͉͓͓̭h̯̦̯a͇͈̦̼t̶̯̫̩̜͈̬,̨ ͢b̞͕̹u̬̝͓ͅṱ̗̣ ̯͉͖͙͚̖̩o̱̥ṉ̵̬̖͇̟̟e ̲͎̩̲͖t̶h̜̜̹i̴̻̘n̯̰͚͉̯̟̳g̞̕ ̶̦i̧͔̮̲̝͚s̩̱̕ ̘̠͍c͝ͅe̤̟̮͇̪͔ŕ̳t̖̤̺̕a̦̣̩in̶̫͖̼͚͚͇͚.̵̘̣̮̞͕̬͚ T̩̝͕̙̹̹̘h͉e͕̘͎̲͚ ̜̪a͙̼͚͝l̲̰̝̣̼̱re͎̪̪̯̜͔a̞̳̘̫̻̻ͅd̨̗̹y̙̳̲̠ ͚un̖̪s̜͖̙̭̞ͅṱ̙̜͙̩͚a͍̼̜̟͇̭̝͝b̲̙͟ͅͅl̵̝̪͎̺e̠͔ ̷̟̹̘X̷̳̥̩͖̼͎a҉̖̪͍n̮̭̣͝ ̠̭̥͡l̠̰̘̼ͅͅo̫̹̣s͖t̘̀ ̙͉̭͉c͕̰̝̝͟o̴̲̥̤͓̪ṇ̮̘͖̫̠͘ͅt̟͇̼͝r͕̦̦̯̬͕o̷͚͔͍̜̼l͈̞ ̢̮̻̣͙̪a̢̰̭̣̱̦̣͎n̮̪̰̦͘ͅd̫̥̖͡ͅ ̗b̢̦̰̰̪̖ͅe̷g͈͔̰͉͡a̲͙n̺̺̞̼̖̬͞ ̬ra̺͢n̛̜̯d̨o̝̦̻̭̠̯m͝ly̢̦̲̬ ̡̫̞̲g̡̫̺͚̭̘̫̱e̵̤̖̫ņ̱̲͚̭̻̤e͉͘r̻a҉͈̦̗̖͙̭t͉̩̲̜͇i̶̯̰̣̫ņ̠̭g̣͎̥̦͕̱̙̕ l̷̦i̬͞m̩̜̗̗̦̯b̼̮̰͞s͓͔̬͕͕̺͝ͅ,̧͇̮̪̫ͅ ͙͙̭̮f̲a̴͈̼̠c̷̯͔̬e̪ͅs͕̲̼͎̼̕,̴͓̠̥͔ ̶̠̘a̷̺̞̫̖͇̬̺n̼̻d̝̼̱̜͎ ̜͘ǫ̰̱t͈̤h̹͚͈̟̰̭̥e̳̯̹͇̜͕͜r̛͎̠̜͉̰͈͎ ̧̖h͓͇̳̮̮o̲̯̥͚̺̫r͔͢r̶̬̳͙̹͈͓ó̠͎͖͚͔r̞͇̻s̞͠. ͏S̺̥̦̲̙̼͡t̷̻a̰͢c̺͞y̮̗̤̤͜'̷͈̟̞̹̱ͅs̪̤͔͈ ̛̠̰̮͚̟ͅp̣̱͎̖̠̰y҉̥̭̤̙̙̗̫r̞͇̮̣̳͙͢o̟̟̗̗̖̯͟ ̧̳̯͓am͓̫p̝̜̳͟ a̟̲̜̝̜̻͘l̹̗̝̪͙͖s̯̼͉͈͟ọ̻̘̪ ̷̝s̥͢t̢̗̣̙̙͚a͕̘̩̞̞͙r͍t̰̮͇̱e҉͙̘̘̭̺ḏ̱̦̫ ̤̯̼͙̜̦̺t̫̙̹͈̻͓ǫ̩̟͖̖̭̠ ̣̞̫͕͍̣͢a̴͇̱͔̘̣ͅc҉t̷͙̹̖̣̠̱͓i̢̞̣v̧̤a͚̮̺te ̭̗̣͚o̮͉̥̼u͓̭̣̼̦̻ͅt͎͞ ͓̻o̮f̛̭̮̭ ̢̝̲̭c̺̦͖̤̝̫̺ơ͎͔̻͓̜̩̹n̘̦͈͉̟̱t̛̮͔r̸̪̫o̥̝ͅl̩̖̭̼͇̺͕.͉ ̟̖͉͇̭͚̭I̗̖̫̦͜t̯̗ ̬ͅa̵̤͚̮̠̣̹̤l̲̪s̨͓͓̮̦͎̯o͔̣ s̨͉̬̺̯̩̤t͘a̫̣̣͜r̴̯t̜̻͈̜͘ͅe̘͈̹̱̻ͅd̪̙̞͕ ̸̥̙s̗͉̞̻͎ͅi͉n̫̠̜̜̮̗͎g̠͉̳̞͇̣͞i̠n͔̳̝͕g̖͎̹̳̞͙.̞͕̥̳̹̕ ̩͕͕̙̟A̺͍̲̮͝nd͇͈͠ ̯͙̰̘d̦͎̳͔̪͝a͍̦̮͖̫̹̙n̩̬̘͈̘cí͖͉̹̹n̕g̟͖͚̖.̣͕̞͓͇́ͅ ̝̟̳̼W̠̲͓̞̞̻̬͝i͙̮͙̫͖͢ͅt͝h̟̬͟ ͙̭͈i͓͍͎̘t̮͚̭̤̝̱̥s̷̮ ̟̲̮͎͍͓h͏̰̟u̙̫n̻̻d͕̯̞̖͕͠r̥̮e̙d͚̙͚̥̜ͅs̱̲͉̝ͅ ̨̟̻͚̩̭o̺̬͚̦̗̙͓f͎̪̯̘͖ ͖̱̪̠l̕ͅi͍̪̟m̫͝b̢̭͓̦̥͈̰s̵̪̜̯̖͖̤̗.̘̖̺͉̹͈͉ ͔Y҉̹͇̞̙̰̠̳e̛͖a̦̼ͅh.͓̫͍̞ ̟ ̷̫͔̮̞̹Ṳ̗̙͔n̠̞͇̻̪̟d҉͙ḙ̙̬̘͉̀r̸̝͓͇̫̳s̢̬t̕a̰̦n̲̱͚̞̱d̸̫̟͎̥̼̺a̼̯̼̖̱̯͔͟b̷͇͉͓͙͎͇l̩̪̥̱̫̫͈͞y,͠ ͔͍͔͙̤̘t̙̲̙̜h̹͎̰͕e̘̬͈̼͉̩̜ ̱̦̳͕̻̘͍t͇͎͎̪̗̟e̜̼͈ą̺m̳̫̳̗ͅ ̠̪̫̗͕f̠r̘̳̮̲̕e̥ak͉̩͎̰̤͇e̜̤̱̬d̨ ̫̗̫͙̰͝ͅơ̦u̷̙̱̳̦͍̥͈t̝ ̤̠͢a͍͙͇ń̙̟d͎̖̜̜ ́ṵ̺͜n̦̱͍͜ḻ̢̝ọ̢̤á̦d̢e͇̻ͅd̲̙͕͘ e̤͖͓͕̺v̠̟̪͓̳̭̕ḙ͓͈̗̭r̢̰͇̰̺y̦͉͍̱̲̟̻t̸͕̗͎h͔̝̤͙̜i̱͚̯̖͚̤͎n̼̙͍ͅg̪͍̭̼̦͟ ͙̹̗̱͕̣t͓̫̩̻̣͝ͅh̤e̥̜̭̻y҉͇̲ ͔̥̝͙͜h̠͙̘̀a̳̣̬̝̘͚͟d̞̩ ͚i̡̞̺n̞̝̲̳͉̣̭t̕ǫ̺̰͕͖̤̩͈ ̹̣i̦͠t.̭̥̥̜̣̟̰͟ T͖̳̜͎͍͙̕h̖͖i̠̫͇̞̱̤s͟ ̤p̠̙̙̯͈ro̖̙͠v͔̀e͇̦̣d̲͈̹̩̲̬ ̼̫̫̫̲͇̙͘m͉͉̯̕ͅo̝͍͇͈s̥t̗̜͍̫͠l͚̬͈͓y͖̥̪͈͕̹͝ ̝̪̞̹i̺͈̹͔͓͔n̘̜͇̗͙e͜f̢̩̥͎̪͕̪͙f̡̱̝̜̭̣ec̸̗͖̘͔͕t̡̥iv̢̘̞e̘̜̗͎̳̟,̷ ̸a̰̯̦s̴̜̳̟̬̬ ҉S͚͖̞̲̼͙T̴̻͈ͅA̶̝͕͇̘ͅN͉̖̬̯̝̰ͅ ͎k̦̯̫̺͉̦͈e̙͔̜̯̩̥͡p̭̟̮̱̗͜ͅṱ̨̩̺ ̸̺̗g̟̺͚eṋ̩̗̪̗̪̣er͚͍a̱̼̖t̖͖̟̦̘̟͕i̘̺̱͡n̡̤̗̮͓̝g̼̹̬͉͈̙͓ ̬̺̱n̠͚̰̗̫e̷̙̹̜͓ͅw ͚͔̭̮͖̪̕l̸̬ịm͔͈̦͠ḅ̵͚͖s̬͍̩̪̰̙̣ ͉̬͞a̟̞̻̙͔̰̮n̻͇d̡͖͚̰͇̗͍ ̜͇̮̯b͏̣̞͈i̮̲̹͈͘o̼͍̼̖m͚͖̖̻̭a̲̟s̶s̨.̣̪̬̭͢.̯̹́.̫͓͈̮̣͞ a̻̭̬̭͉n̷̹̫͇̲̘d̵̤̰̙̘͎̻ ̶̖ţ̟̠h̥̙̼̘̫e̬̘͈ṇ̥͖ ͞D̪̜̜͎͔͝e̦̝̪͉̭̹ͅn̪̞̫͕z͈̞̲̖͓̹̗͠e̷l͍̯̲̠ ͈̠̀li̸͓̖t̴͍̘͔͚̳̭ ̡̤͍ͅa͏̮̻̖̭͕̥͍ ͉͓f̯̼͙̲i̖r̬̠e̗̲̪̙̘̟͉ ̣̩͟in͎̞͉ ̦͟h̖̩̯̙i̥̺̲̯s̲̖̼̯̮̤ ̤o̧̦̳w̺͝ͅn͈̝̞̪̜ͅ ̭̥̘̟̀c̭̩̳̘̩̳h̞̖̦e̹͔̳͔͕ͅṣ͍͕̬t̬̗̲̞̱͉.̶̣̜̦̗̠̼̤ ̺ With an overload on the way, the still living members of the team fled. Denzel exploded, which slowed STAN down, but probably didn't stop him. To flee, Mesk rocketed up above a storm that had been interfering with the radio to Steve, who was trying to radio about an incoming bombardment to deal with the STAN problem. Without any time to warn the people still on the ground, Mesk rocketed away to watch the fireworks, and left everyone else to get buried in 4 feet of radioactive snow. This is pretty much the end of the mission at this point. The cargo ship they were sent for has been nuked, repeatedly, destroying the mission objective. A group from a nearby outpost came buy with another vehicle to investigate. They didn't find the team, but did appear to find something curious in the crater, which the team never investigated. They simply stole the vehicle and ran away until they got far enough away for Steve to pick them up. Casualties * Dubley: Heavily injured by "friendly" fire, for trying to stop the team from opening boxes. * Xan: Assumed deceased. Or at least insane. Attempted to engulf Stacy's brain. * Stacy: Assumed deceased. Most definitely insane. Looked into the abyss that was Xan and... danced? * STAN: Don't ask. You don't want to know. * Magilla: Pounded into mulch by ''STAN ''and a shot from Jason's shackle * Denzel: Made a sun in his braincase. * Jobasio: Broken ribs, hairline fracture in left arm, internal bleeding from crashing the APC while fleeing * Michael: Unconscious, unknown probable injuries from APC crash * Jason: Spine broken from sheer speed of escape (via Mesk's MkIII rockets) Mysteries First question: What was in the boxes? We haven't the faintest idea. The team looked inside of exactly 1 box, and all it had in it was boxes. Hopefully PW will tell us at some point, because otherwise we will never know. Second mystery: During the fight with STAN, an odd line of light formed from the center of its chest, which pointed off to some distant point in space. We have no idea what this was. Guesses include something to do with the Doctor or the Coordiantes, but we have no clear winners on what it is indicating. Category:Mission